Lunchtime With The Family
by Hansha-otoku
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, known as the Generation of Miracles' captain, his strategies and tactics in basketball are in par with a highly skilled tactician. He is the heir of the Akashi Conglomerate, Japan's leading business figure. He is also a part of the student council in Teikou Middle School. But, why is he trembling right in front of his boyfriend's, Kuroko Tetsuya, family?


******A/N:** I have submitted this piece on Basketball Poet Society's OTP Battle that happened 2 weeks ago. This is somewhat a revised version from what I've submitted. Thank you so much for reading this short drabble!

**Warnings:** OOC Akashi; unbeta'ed

* * *

**Lunchtime with the Family**

Akashi Seijuurou, known as the Generation of Miracles' captain, his strategies and tactics in basketball are in par with a highly skilled tactician. He is the heir of the Akashi Conglomerate, Japan's leading business figure. He is also a part of the student council in Teikou Middle School. But, why is he trembling right in front of his boyfriend's, Kuroko Tetsuya, family?!

About an hour ago, Akashi arrived at Kuroko's house to wait for him. It is a Saturday and they've just finished exams, it's better to have a date to unwind, Akashi said. He wasn't planning to press the doorbell, so he just took out his cellphone and texted Kuroko.

In the middle of texting, he immediately turned his to the front door of the Kuroko household as it opened and revealed a middle-aged woman with light blue hair and orbs, probably Kuroko's mother as Akashi pondered. She was holding a garbage bag, probably to dispose it to the garbage can in the corner for the garbage collectors to collect the next day. She was surprised to see Akashi in front of their gate. She approached the redhead if he needed something. Akashi was alarmed, since he haven't properly met Kuroko's family yet, as they only started dating a week ago.

"Is Tet- Kuroko-san at home?" He asked, changing the way he addresses his boyfriend's name in order to be polite. Suddenly, Kuroko appeared on the door, surprised to see his boyfriend and his mother talking.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed. His mother turned to her, "do you this person, Tetchan?" He nodded at his mother. "Mother, this is Akashi Seijuurou, my boyfriend."

"Ara- How rude of me, Akashi-san." She gasped. "Do you have to go somewhere with Tetchan? Both of you should eat lunch first before anything else."

"But Mother-"

"No 'buts', young man. Go inside, both of you. I think it's a good time to introduce this dashing young man to the family" She winked at Akashi, which the redhead just laughed awkwardly. The two didn't have much of a choice, so they went inside.

In the living room, there was a middle-aged man with black hair, reading a newspaper. Akashi assumed that this is Tetsuya's father.

"Darling, we have a guest~" Kuroko's mother cooed to her husband, as she approached him. He put down the newspaper and took a good look at Akashi, who entered the living room along with Kuroko.

Kuroko introduced them to each other. Akashi immediately bowed himself, swallowing the lump in his throat. Even though, he is confident and well-dignified, he becomes a little nervous with his boyfriend's family.

"Sit down, Akashi-san," Kuroko's father mentioned Akashi and his son to sit on the sofa. They obeyed. Kuroko's mother went to the kitchen to help with Kuroko's grandmother, who's cooking.

"I've heard you're a remarkable person, Akashi-san. My son has been talking about everyday" Kuroko's father chuckled at him.

"D-dad!" Kuroko exclaimed, embarrassed from his father. Akashi couldn't help but to smile and be proud of his boyfriend. They exchanged friendly chit-chats until Kuroko's mother called them to the dining room to eat. Akashi sat beside his boyfriend and Kuroko's grandmother in front of her. Kuroko's mother sat in front of Kuroko and his father is at the end of the table, beside his son and his wife.

"Akashi-san, do you like seaweed soup?" Kuroko's grandmother asked the redhead. Kuroko doesn't know this yet, and he was panicking inwardly because he hates seaweeds. But, in order to be polite and not to embarrass himself in front of Kuroko's family, he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's my favorite." Akashi realized that he made a big mistake. Kuroko's grandmother placed plentiful seaweed soup in front of the redhead. The whole family was enjoying their lunch and somewhat anticipating Akashi's reaction on the food. He swallowed his pride and took a spoonful of the seaweed soup. He really hated how the seaweed is really slippery and has awful smell, according to him.

"How is it?" Kuroko's mother inquired. Akashi just smiled at them and telling it was delicious. The Kurokos sighed in relief while Akashi was trying his best not to go to the bathroom and puke of what he just ate.

After a few more talks, Kuroko has told his parents (more like saving Akashi) that they must depart now to go on with their original plan. The family happily waved them off. When they were about a block away, Akashi could almost drop to the ground and turn white because of what he had ate.

"Akashi-kun, are you okay? You like kind of pale." Kuroko asked him worriedly. Akashi assured his boyfriend that he was fine and they'll still do their date. But inwardly, Akashi made a mental note to himself.

He'll never come to Kuroko's household during lunch or dinner time. Or better yet, he'll go bring his favorite dishes when he'll go pick up Kuroko at the same time.

**- END -**


End file.
